The inventions disclosed herein relate to the field of signal processing, and by way of example, graphics processing and audio processing in a computerized environment.
The increase in computing capacity and related technologies often facilitates a situation where precision signals may be represented digitally in a system, while the output of the system is physically unable to natively reproduce the original precision level (e.g., signal quality) for output, storage, or transmission. For example, computers may hold audio and video encoded at much higher quality levels than the available audio and graphics systems can reproduce or transmit for the user. In these cases, technology may be employed to intelligently reduce the precision of the original signal so that the output (e.g., media) encoded in the signal can be reproduced in the most precise or perceptually pleasing manner within the limits of the output system.
In a particular example relating to audio, contemporary soundcards can record audio at 24-bit resolution (i.e., bits per sample) or above and using sample rates of 96 kHz. However, if it is desired to use an audio CD, the audio will likely be encoded at a 16-bit resolution with only 44.1 kHz sampling. Therefore, in order to represent the 24/96 audio on a 16/44.1 system, there must be conversion where information is literally lost. The situation is similar with respect to graphics where a pixel of media may be represented in X bits while the reproduction system (in one respect or another) can only handle X-Y bits per pixel. These types of problems occur more frequently as the abilities of networks and computers increase to allow for the creation, transmission and storing of high precision signals, such as high dynamic range (HDR) and oversampled media.